Apart- A dean and castiel oneshot
by YukiEternity
Summary: Dean is missing his family terribly while he looks for a place to call 'home' with them.


A/N: Wrote this story for a picture on tumblr that a person reblogged. I believe in Destiel, but this is my first time WRITING about it sooooo...let me know if you like it!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OR MAKE PROFIT FROM DEAN OR CASTIEL AND THEY BELONG TO THE CREATORS OF SUPERNATURAL

The week had started out very well for Dean.

Sam had invited him to come and spend the next two weeks with him and his new family to better break the ice for his new job in town that he was going to surprise Castiel with. It was a job working in a mechanics shop in town; in fact it was the one that Sam now worked at. Spending so many years working on the impala had taught him a lot, and thought he did love where they lived now, now that he and Castiel had a little girl he wanted to be closer to a place where she could be with her family.

So he'd come here, intent on finding a house near Sam's own, and getting into his new job as a mechanic, he'd found many options, ones he knew Cas would like because of how well he knew the little angel.

But now he knew that something was missing, something important, and he realized it was his family. There was no point in being here if it meant that they weren't here to spend the days when Sam worked, his wife wasn't home because she was out getting her shop together, and their children were at the Day Care they used because Dean would be out and about all day and they had said they didn't want him to be looking at houses and worry about the kids while he did this.

Sighing softly Dean sat at the sun nook's table, looking out the window into the backyard that Sam had, envisioning Sam running around the back of it with his three little rugrats, a little boy and two girls, the girls of course had Sam wrapped around their little fingers, and the boy was just content with the way things were.

He imagined what that would be like for him and Cas, would they put in a swing in their new home, would they dig a hole for a pool? Because he could do that too, he in fact enjoyed it sometimes now that he wasn't hunting monsters.

Giving another sigh Dean stood up and went to Sam's liquor cabinet. He'd promised Cas he wouldn't drink like he used too, where there was a very real possibility of alcohol poisoning, and he hadn't, but sometimes he did drink at Sam's, just to take the edge off till he got home.

Grabbing one of the tall glasses, he grabbed Sam's bottle of whiskey and poured it till it filled up one-fourth of the cup, before he grabbed his laptop, intending to look at houses online and see if he couldn't find any more listings to look at.

Powering the thing on he took a healthy sip of the liquor before setting it on the table, and he didn't catch his video chat in time as Skype started and he looked up in time to see his list come up. He was ready to exit out, not wanting to sit here without Cas online, but then a window popped up, a request for a video chat…from Cas.

Blinking he pressed the 'Accept with video' button, and a smile spread across his face as he saw his partner, and greatest love, sitting on the floor with their little baby girl in his arms, and Cas smiled at Dean as well

"Hello Dean, little Anna wanted to say hi to her daddy…say hi Anna" Cas moved the little girls chubby baby arm, before the baby began to garble and giggle in her joy at seeing her father on the computer screen as she reached out to him, wanting to touch him.

"We just wanted to say hi and to say we miss you and hope you come home very soon to see us again."

Dean couldn't help the smile that pulled across his face as he watched the man he loved with their new baby girl, they'd adopted her from a local orphanage because she just seemed so sad…and the eerie thing was that she looked like the perfect mix of Castiel and Dean.

"Don't worry baby, I'll be coming home after tomorrow, I miss you guys too much too." He promised as he looked at the screen, before his eyes met Castiel's, the promise of a night of heat and love in them before he broke his silence and told Castiel of his surprise. "Besides, I'll need your daddy to come up and look at the houses around here to decide which one he wants to live in…"

He watched Castiel's eyes widen slightly, before they misted, Dean had been putting off buying a house, afraid of committing to that once place after being on the road his whole life, but Cas had taught him not to be afraid anymore.

"I love you Cas."

"I love you too Dean…."


End file.
